I'm a Fairy in a Drawer!
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Kimiko is a hybrid between a fairy and a genie. She meets Raimundo and like genies do, they offer their new owner wishes, but Kimi can't leave until she fulfil Rai's commands. With Kim secretly satying with Rai, will they get along or bicker all the time?
1. Their Agreement

**I'm a Fairy in a Drawer**

Okay, so this is my first XS fanfic that I've decided to set in an AU. The character (and pairing) is going to be RaiKim, of course and I'm trying to limit the number of OCs that will appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xioalin Showdown.

**Chapter 1: The Agreement**

The bell to signal the end of the school day had rung over five minutes ago, and seeing as it was the weekend, it was normal for Raimundo to bolt out of the school gates faster then one could spell 'Mississippi' swiftly.

He had his backpack slung loosely over one shoulder. He wore a white hooded top and on his lower body, he wore a green pair of trousers (A/N: basically what he wore in the first series). His hair was slightly tousled up but then again, it never really sat in place for long.

It was pretty hot out, and so far things have been like every other Friday: wake up and go to school; leave school in a hurry and then he would normally go out with his friends Omi and Clay later.

But before he knew it, all his plans changed.

Just as he was walking under the cherry blossoms that grew by the sidewalk, her swore he heard something rustle in the tree that he was walking under. He paused when he heard it the first time but dismissed it after he convinced himself that it was probably some animal nesting there. But then he heard it again and looking up this time, he saw what he thought he did: a person, and this person was about to cause him a whole lot of pain.

Before he had a chance to react to it, Raimundo had already hit the hard concrete pavement face first and on his back he could feel the pressure of someone or something on it.

"Wow. That wasn't as sore as I thought it would be." said a feminine voice belonging to the person sitting on Raimundo's back.

Raimundo used his arms to prop his body up slightly. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

The girl looked towards the direction of the voice and suddenly realised that she was sitting on someone. She stood up, allowing Raimundo to roll over and onto his feet.

He looked up at her and noticed so many things with her that just didn't seem right. The first thing he noticed was that the girl who feel from the tree had a short and clingy red dress on. The second thing was that she had way to much accessories on her (in his opinion anyway) and the final thing he noticed was that she had wings! Real, fluttering wings!

"What. On. Earth." he gasped, looking wide eyed at the sight before him while she just looked obliviously at him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raimundo and his newly discovered... Friend went back to his place. He noticed that his 'friend' had a few cuts and bruises from her fall.

At the entrance to Raimundo's home, he made it clear to his 'friend'- who still had no identity to him- that she had to hide in his bedroom whenever someone was in. Though, the job was easily accomplished seeing as neither of his parents were in.

His house wasn't very big but it did have two floors. It had three bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor, a toilet, an open kitchen a sitting room and a dining room near the conservatory. Most of the house was painted white and it was decorated with fairly modern styled furniture. The house itself may not have been big but judging from the decor, the fairy could tell that the owners were not struggling financially.

Once inside the house, Raimundo dumped his bag on the floor of the hallway and went into the kitchen to grab a snack and the first aid kit.

He gestured for her to take a seat in the sitting room with him while he raided the first aid kit for some anti-bacterial wipes and the box of plasters. He stopped while looking for them and looked at her.

"Who and what are you anyway?" he asked her, his tone was more casual than expected.

"I'm Kimiko and I'm a fairy." she replied.

Raimundo tried not to be freaked out by her answer. "A fairy? As in a little creature who teaches kids to eat more sweets so their teeth will fall out?"

"Well," Kimiko started but didn't finished as they heard the sound of a car drive onto his family's drive way. She panicked and looked at Raimundo who told her to hide, and she did.

Raimundo on the other hand decided to try and distract his mother, who had by now made it to the front door with her keys. "Hello, Rai." she greeted, "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah." he replied smoothly. He noticed that his mother was heading towards the kitchen- the place where he thought Kimiko was hiding.

But he was wrong, after he went in there with his mother, he saw no sign of her. Sure she was small and could hide in a lot of places but where did she go?

"That's nice." Her mother replied to him, "Any homework?" she asked while raiding the cabinets for food.

"Loads." Raimundo said as he headed towards the couch. "I'll just head up and get started on it. Later." He said as he grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to his disorganized bedroom.

Once inside, he dumped his bag on the floor and was about to head out of his room to search for Kimiko, but what shocked him was that he heard, ad saw, his bag move on it's own. Worriedly, he unzipped his bag and peered inside to see the fairy who was now, no doubt, less than a foot tall. He watched as he tiny wings flapped rapidly as they tried to hoist her out.

"Weren't you not like five foot two, maybe three before?" he asked, slightly confused.

Her wings dropped her on the floor. "Did I mention I'm a genie too?" she questioned.

Raimundo shook his head. "How would that work?"

Kimiko positioned her hand in front her body (but not touching) and swiftly moved it upwards, causing her to change from her tiny self back to human size. "I'm a hybrid between the two."

"But you said you're a genie, so you grant three wishes, right?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko pulled a face. "Not exactly." she started, "Because I'm half fairy and only half genie, I can only-"

Raimundo interrupted her. "Grant one and a half wish." he finished for her sarcastically.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Raimundo looked at her as if to say "how does that work."

"One wish comes out exactly s you want, the half, well, only half of the other wish will come true." she explained, "And I'm pretty much obliged to follow you until you've made your wishes."

Raimundo couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. He tried to balance things out in his head: Pros: he gets almost two wishes and the fairy's quite hot. Cons: He'd have to clear his room for her and he'd loose his privacy but he figured that he wouldn't much seeing as he is a guy, after all.

When he next looked at Kimiko, she had already emptied out his drawer and started to make it into a bed for herself. Even though Raimundo had already decided what he was going to do, Kimiko's actions kind of told him that he had to go with it.

"Where did you put all my stuff?" Raimundo asked her.

"Over there." Kimiko pointed to his bed which was filled with random junk from the drawer that Kimiko had emptied.

Raimundo let out a sigh. "You can't just do that."

Kimiko looked at him. "Why not?"

"'Cause it's m-" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard his mother calling him.

"Rai dear, who are you talking to?" they heard her shout.

"No one, mother." he shouted back.

Kimiko looked at him. "So your name's Rai?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's short for Raimundo."

"Okay then, it'll be good doing business with you." she announced as she stuck a hand out for him to shake, which he accepted, and now, the deal was sealed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Like it or not, I'd just like you to know that I'm ne of those people who loves it when people reviews my work so you get the hint, right? Come on, don't be so dense like Omi.

Later *silver-hedgehog


	2. That Night

**I'm a Fairy in a Drawer**

Hi people, I have the next chapter up and by the way, sorry for the wait. The first chapter was like a tester and seeing as people liked it, I'll keep writing. Anyway, happy reading!

**Chapter 2: That Night**

It was the evening of Raimundo's first day of meeting Kimiko, who is apparently from a clan that is currently under going a family feud (or something like that).

Rai ran back up the stairs after dinner with his parents, who always made him discuss his life candidly with them. He hated having therapists for parents... Well one of them was but he could only imagine how much worse things would be if they were both therapists.

Rai entered his room to see no signs of his new little fairy friend. 'That's strange.' He thought to himself.

Hearing the return of her new temporary 'master', Kimiko tried to free herself from the bed she had made for herself. But due to her new bed being so small, she ended being stuck.

Rai heard a rattle coming from the top drawer of his desk; it was faint but he was sure he had heard it- and he was right. He opened the drawer and it revealed a little Kimiko with the bottom of her dress clasped between two useless objects knows as books.

After he had released her from between the books, Kimiko climbed out of the drawer and transformed back into a life size person, which was approximately half a foot shorter then Rai.

"That's better." Kimiko said after she had straightened her dress back out.

"What were you doing in there?" Rai asked as he noticed that the objects in his drawer were either removed, rearranged or replaced. "where did my things go?"

"Well, I can't leave till you make a wish and who knows how long that'll take so I made myself a bed."

"Using my shirt?" He half asked, lifting it up slightly.

Kimiko nodded. "I needed something soft to lie on and don't move it. It took me a long time to get it to be so comfy." She flattened out the shirt again and closed the drawer.

It suddenly became very quiet... Until a soft growl sound erupted from the fairy's stomach.

She looked over to Rai.

"Be right back." he said as he sped out of the door.

He leaped down the staircase, two steps at a time until he reached the bottom floor and took the first right turn which led him into the white living room and then into the kitchen; where his dad (and the fridge) was. His mother on the other hand was no where to be seen.

Now how was he supposed to sneak some food up to his room for Kimiko?

After devising a quick plan in his head, he strolled into the kitchen casually: time to use his new plan.

"Hey dad," he called out.

He removed his attention from his book over to his son. "Yes?"

"You know it's mother's birthday soon, right?" Rai started, "Any thoughts on a present for her?"

Rai's dad looked over towards the calendar hanging on the wall. "There's still over four months before it's her birthday." He stated.

Rai looked at the wall calendar. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked, pretending to look confused, "After all, you did forget her birthday last year... Well, you did remember it, just not on the right day."

His father hide behind the book he was reading. "You're right." He agreed in a very small voice that was barely audible, "Why are you bringing this up?" He added still in that quiet voice.

"Because it's her birthday soon and I just so happen to know that she really wanted to go to Las Vegas for a fortnight or two." Rai explained, with how things were at the moment, he really didn't want his parents around.

His dad immediately straightened up in his seat. "I am NOT taking your mother on holding for practically a month!" He bellowed, louder than intended.

"But she's still slightly mad from last year, don't you want to make it up to her?" Rai asked.

"True, but we're not leaving the house for a month."

'Dad, he's such a weirdo. Willing to leave the house for strangers but not family.' Rai thought to himself. But he shook that thought out of his head for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm old enough to stay at home and I can look after myself... And the house too."

"But we'll come back broke." Rai's dad pointed out. Rai's mother is a compulsive shopper and unless someone runs away with her purse (which was usually Rai's job) she'll use up all her cash and max out her credit cards.

"Well you can always... Well maybe not..." His father's point was a very important one and as much as Rai hated to admit it, he didn't have anything to counter it.

"Unless," Rai's dad started, "I tell her that we're going to Vegas, but instead, I'll take her to do some charity work in Africa."

Rai swore he just saw his dad's eyes sparkle with hope of tricking his mother into her least favourite place in the world- a place with no civilisation.

Rai looked at his father with hope. "That's genius! But you'll need to start planning!" Rai exclaimed. He wished he had thought of that. After all, his father is a charity worker so he always went abroad for about a month two or sometimes even three times a year. "You should go look up plane tickets and see which countries need help!" He insisted as he stood up and began to shove his father out of the kitchen.

"Don't tell your mother!" Was his last words before he was out of sight.

Once he was out, it was time to make some... What the heck do fairies eat?!

He opened the fridge and peered inside it. He grabbed a bit of everything and headed for the kitchen door but froze when he heard his mother's footsteps and faint humming.

His mother entered the kitchen and froze when she saw his son carrying a whole load of food.

"Where do you think you are going with all that food?" she questioned him.

"To my room and did you know that dad has a surprise for you?" He said, changing the subject.

"Rai." She said sternly.

"I swear, you'll love it." He continued to say, "Hey dad!" he shouted out the kitchen door, "I didn't tell her but she found out!" And before they knew it, they could hear the man of the house charge into the kitchen, which was also Rai's que to leave before he hears to much of their after bedtime 'discussion'.

He ran back up the stairs and into his bedroom to find Kimiko jumping up and down on his bed. Usually, he hated it when someone stood on his bed so neve mind jump but what he liked was how Kimiko's dress would rise up slightly when she was falling back down. This was something he could get used to.

The fairy stopped when she saw the food in Rai's arms and leaped over to him before grabbing a few slices of plain bread and eating it quickly.

"I wasn't sure what fairies eat so I took a bit of everything." Rai stated while Kimiko started on the carrot sticks.

"We tend to eat anything that's edible." she confirmed to him, which made him feel a little stupid but then again, how the heck was he suppose to know that fairies actually existed?!

"You know," she started, "That thing is a lot of fun to jump on." she said as she chewed on another carrot stick while using her free hand to point at the bed.

'Then you can use it as much as you want.' Rai answered in his head.

He watched her as she ate more of the food.

* * *

The next morning (Saturday, otherwise known as Rai's sleep-in day).

Rai woke up to the steady pulse coming from his bed... Wait? Bed's have pulses?!

His body shifted from his lying position to his sitting position in snappily to see Kimiko jumping on his bed but somehow, he didn't have that nice feeling he had when she was jumping frantically on his bed last night...

* * *

I know the update took long but I do like feed back in the form of a review... Just take the hint already!

Later, *silver-hedgehog


End file.
